


Robes

by Lnsj400



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnsj400/pseuds/Lnsj400
Summary: Liu Haikuan, still wearing his gusu lan sect robes, asks Zhu Zanjin a question.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Robes

“Tell me what you want.”  
  
Liu Haikuan’s voice is low, right against Zhu Zanjin’s ear, the corners of his ridiculous wig tickling Zhu Zanjin’s cheekbones.  
  
Zhu Zanjin pulls his head back, and stares at Liu Haikuan, his eyes wide, his nerve-endings suddenly prickling. Absently he licks his lips as vivid answers crash into his mind. He rubs his palms on his thighs, welcoming the brief distraction of rough fabric against his skin.  
  
He shifts in his chair as his cock swells, confined by his trousers, but half-hard, just from Liu Haikuan’s voice.  
  
 _I want to push that damn robe up over your hips and ride you until we’re both sweating and I can’t tell where you end and I start any more.  
  
I want you to fuck me until i come untouched with your seeds inside me. I want you to loose control and take all the pleasure you can get from my body.  
  
I want your mouth on me, and I want to taste you, your skin and your mouth and I want to see you on your knees, looking at me like I’m the last meal you’ll ever take.  
  
I want to kiss my own taste out of your mouth. I want ..._  
  
He doesn’t say any of this out loud. Instead he shoves a hand through his hair, just too hard, to still his spinning brain.  
  
He looks at Liu Haikuan in the eye, and lets his gaze linger on his long, lean ridiculous form in that damn blue Gusu Lan Sect robes, that’s designed to fit Haikuan’s body so well. The look is so powerful that his knees buckle every time Haikuan lingers his stare at him.  
  
They’re the last ones on set. Zhu Zanjin already disrobing back to his normal clothes while Liu Haikuan remained in his Lan Xichen attire, too lazy to take it off yet. Both were sitting at one of the tables in the Nie Sect set and up until then had been idly talking about the day’s shoot, and laughing over Liu Haikuan’s stunt with the awful dance parody viral in douyin, which he had pulled right at the end of the day.  
  
Neither of them are laughing now, as Liu Haikuan sprawls back in his seat watching Zhu Zanjin with the confidence of a lion, his knowing smile plastered in his face. Zanjin shakes his head and idly trying to cover his blush in the dim light.  
  
All or nothing, he thinks before taking a deep breath and standing up. He moves until he’s standing between Liu Haikuan’s legs, winding one finger through the deep rich blue outer robe of Haikuan.  
  
“You,” he says, before leaning down, hoping Liu Haikuan can hear everything Zhu Zanjin needs him to in that one word. “I want _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> For #ZhuLiuHaiWeekly theme: Desire


End file.
